falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Louis Salvatore
|tag skills =Small Guns: 60% Energy Weapons: 60% Speech: 65% Barter: 65% Gambling: 65% |derived =Armor Class: 2 Hit Points: 40 Action Points: 6 Sequence: 12 Critical Chance: 6% Damage Resistance: 0% |affiliation =Salvatores |role =Head of the Salvatore Family |location =Salvatore's Bar, New Reno |quests =Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an… example of him Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000. Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert Assassinate Boss Salvatore for Big Jesus Mordino |image =Fo2 Louis Salvatore.png |dialogue =NcSalvat.msg |proto = }} Louis Salvatore is the patriarch of the Salvatores in 2241. He can be found in Salvatore's Bar. Background An elderly, well-dressed gentleman, Salvatore's face is gaunt and covered with liver spots. Due to his age, he has trouble breathing and must depend on a steady supply of oxygen to control his respiratory problems, always wearing a breathing mask, connected to an oxygen tank by his side. This old man is a gangster from long ago and is the oldest mob patriarch in New Reno. His family has clung to their waning power for generations, growing envious of the Mordinos' power. After establishing a profitable drug and slave enterprise with the Enclave, he ordered his men to massacre Mordino men in the street with newly-acquired energy weapons, their twitching bodies signifying his return to the game. His right hand man and personal bodyguard is Mason, to whom he relegates the specifics of jobs for those under his employment. He is personally responsible for having Renesco poison the dose of jet that caused Richard Wright's death, in the hope of provoking a war between the Wright and Mordino crime families. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Track down Pretty Boy Lloyd, recover the stolen money, and make an… example of him: Pretty Boy Lloyd borrowed some money, but didn't pay it back. Retrieve the money and kill Llyod while you're at it. * Go visit Renesco the Rocketman and collect Mr. Salvatore's tribute of $1000.: Salvatore wants you to extort the bi-weekly payment of 1000 dollars from Renesco the Rocketman. * Help guard a secret transaction taking place in the desert: Salvatore asks you to guard a transaction he wishes to do with the Enclave. * Assassinate Boss Salvatore for Big Jesus Mordino: Salvatore can be assassinated by stealing his oxygen tank, but because of a bug you must also be holding onto the poisoned oxygen tank. This is fixed in some versions of the game. Effects of player's actions *After his assassination a bereaved Mason will bemoan never confessing his love for his paternal employer. Inventory Notes * If you wish to accomplish Help guard Enclave transaction quest, make sure you have had been good to Mason and Mr. Salvatore himself (attempting to dialogues only with Charisma 6 and above, always choosing "Yes, Mr. Salvatore" like speeches). In this case, after completing prior quest, Salvatore will pay you a 25% cut off from the delivered money and let you take the quest. * There is an additional code that allows him to be killed by only one super stimpak. Appearances Louis Salvatore appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes He is most likely inspired by a similarly-named character from the animated film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. Not only do they share similar names but their appearances are similar, they are both quite elderly, and both need to keep an oxygen tank and mask at hand at all times. en:Louis Salvatore es:Louis Salvatore pl:Louis Salvatore ru:Луис Сальваторе uk:Луїс Сальваторе Category:Human characters Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:New Reno characters